vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Trafalgar Law
Summary Trafalgar D. Water Law is the captain of the Heart Pirates and one of the eleven pirates dubbed with the moniker "Supernova". He's a very laid-back person, and while his speech is very polite, he has no problem with taking mocking jabs at people or giving them the middle finger. Law ate the Op-Op Fruit (Ope Ope no Mi), which allows him to rearrange anything, be it people or objects, with the flick of his fingers. He gladly accepts new people to join his crew, and is also careful to deny any undeserved credit, though he does not like being ordered around at all. Over the Time Skip, he's become a Warlord, with his bounty being frozen at 440,000,000 berries. A feat he seems to have achieved by handing over 100 pirates' hearts to the Government. However, he lost the position after he allied himself with the Straw Hats. He also used to be the subordinate of "Joker", AKA Donquixote Doflamingo. His current bounty is 500,000,000 berries after the defeat of Doflamingo. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-C, likely 7-C | Likely High 6-C Name: Trafalgar D. Water Law, epithet "Surgeon of Death" Origin: One Piece Gender: Male Age: 24 Pre Time-skip | 26 Post Time-Skip Classification: Human, Captain of the Heart Pirates, Paramecia Devil Fruit User, Supernova, Shichibukai Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, agility, endurance, adept Haki user (Busōshoku Haki), Excellent swordsmanship, Spatial Manipulation (has capacity to create a spherical territory, a Room, where the user has complete control over the placement and orientation of the objects inside), Teleportation (can freely switch himself with any object or person in his Room), Soul Manipulation (can switch switch souls of people inside his Room), Telekinesis (can move around people or object in his room), Durability Negation (can use his ability in conjunction with swordsmanship in order to cut apart objects or people within his space), Electricity Manipulation (able to generate electrical charges like a defibrillator), Scan (scans people inside his ROOM using fruit's energy and beaming it through the crowd, like an x-ray machine), Energy Projection and Radiation Manipulation via Gamma Knife and Radio Knife Attack Potency: At least Small Town level, likely Town level (Damaged a Pacifista with one of his attacks, temporarily incapacitating it.) His Devil Fruit Power bypasses durability| Likely Large Island level (Fought against Doflamingo's clones and Doflamingo himself without being overwhelmed, and landed a grievous wound on him with Gamma Knife). His Devil Fruit bypasses durability. Speed: Massively Hypersonic via powerscaling to the other Supernovas such as Luffy and Kid | At least Massively Hypersonic (Can react to Doflamingo's Five Colored Strings attack and intercept them with his blade), capable of teleportation by applying Shambles on himself and another person or object within his Room. Lifting Strength: At least Class G+ | At least Class G+ Striking Strength: Class TJ | Class EJ+ Durability: At least Small Town level, likely Town level via power-scaling (He is capable of fighting opponents of this level, such as the Pacifista and other Supernova) | Large Island level (Fought and took attacks from the likes of Doflamingo and kept fighting.) Stamina: As he is one of the stronger Supernova and is from a reality with ridiculous levels of stamina, it can be assumed they are vastly superhuman. Furthermore, his fruit ability depletes his stamina, so it is likely he has extensive stamina reserves. Range: At least several hundred meters, possibly a kilometer Standard Equipment: Kikoku (his oversized nodachi) Intelligence: Very crafty and opportunistic leader, he is extremely intelligent both in and out of battle. Adept and experienced combatant, overall intelligent, highly accomplished doctor (His medical prowess saved Jinbe's and Luffy's lives after the Marineford Battle.), tactical genius (Devised a plan to topple one of the four strongest pirates with a 30% success rate) Weaknesses: Trafalgar literally cannot swim and becomes immobilized if more than half of his body is covered in water, his fruit ability has a defined area of effect, requires various gestures to activate his powers, and his power is physically taxing. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Haki: There are normally two types of Haki regular people can tap into. The Kenbunshoku Haki which allows individuals to sense the presence of others, and Busōshoku Haki which allows individuals to create an invisible armor around them. There is however, a third type of Haki, Haōshoku Haki, that only a few individuals can use. Law is not one of these people. *'Busōshoku Haki (Color of Armaments):' A form of Haki that allows the user to create an "invisible armor" around themselves. With that, they can protect himself from attacks, and if trained well, use it to deliver stronger attacks. Besides the increase of strength, it is the only form of attack that doesn't involve Kairouseki that can hit any Devil Fruit user, being able to hit the user's original body even if it's a Logia user. It can also be used in weapons. Ope Ope no Mi (Operation Operation Fruit): A Paramecia type Devil Fruit, this fruit allows its user to create a spherical space or "room", where the user has complete control over the placement and orientation of the objects inside. Gives user minor to major control of space inside this room. Room: Law creates a spherical space, which is then used as the basis for his abilities. The size of the Room can be changed to being enough to envelope a few dozen people to big enough to encompass an entire mountain with room to spare. (pun totally intended) *'"Amputate":' Law typically uses his Devil Fruit powers together with his swordsmanship, making his sword a "scalpel" of sorts while his powers are active. This makes his Room slashes akin to spatial slicing, as they ignore durability and appear to take effect instantaneously in the direction of his cut within the Room. On the flip-side, while able to dismember people, his Room slashes doesn't cause any actual harm, though when used on an inanimate object, it will cause damage like a normal cut. Nothing has been shown the ability to stop this. *'Shambles:' Within the space created from Room, Law can separate the pieces of those targets and rearrange those pieces to his liking, causing massive confusion to his opponents. Law can also use this to re-direct incoming projectiles. He can use this ability to swap the consciousness of those within his Room and even use it to swap places with an object or another person in a sort of teleportation. *'Scalpel (or Mes):' Law is able to expel a heart from his opponents body. Though this temporarily incapacitates the victim, it doesn't cause any lethal harm. Has so far only shown the capacity to do this within close proximity. *'Scan:' Law can locate and selectively extract items of his choosing within the confines of his Room. *'Counter Shock:' Law puts both hands to his opponent's chest and seemingly sends a surge of electricity through them (Quite like a reverse defibrillator, keeping in tune with the operating room theme of his techniques). *'Gamma Knife:' Law creates a blade of energy to attack his enemies. This technique is capable of inflicting internal damage without causing external wounds. This was also Law's ultimate technique and strategy against Doflamingo. This attack can kill a person when hit within some time. Unless a person can internally heal himself. *'Tact:' Law is able to telekinetically control objects within the space created from his Room ability. Using this, he can raise the ground to spear his opponent, re-direct (physical) ranged attacks, and more. Key: Pre-Timeskip | Post-Timeskip Others Notable Victories: Third Raikage (Naruto) Third Raikage Profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:One Piece Category:Shichibukai Category:Anime Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Orphans Category:Male Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Captains Category:Leaders Category:Doctors Category:Sailors Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Good Characters Category:Hax Category:Pirates Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Soul Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Sword Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 7